


It's Gonna Be a Bright Day

by shipatfirstsight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Glasses AU, Meet-Cute, do people like the trope?, i like tropes, lol what even is this, operation lensflare, this is my contribution to that movement, this is so trope-y like what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipatfirstsight/pseuds/shipatfirstsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of glasses AUs because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be a Bright Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinda_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_shipping/gifts).



> This is due to the sudden influx of Reylo glasses pictures on tumblr? Seriously, that is my aesthetic. 
> 
> This is unedited, so I might go back later and clean things up!

Rey sighed as she waited for her coffee and hopped from one foot to the other. She took her glasses off, setting them on the counter, and rubbed at her tired eyes. When her name was called, she took her coffee and grabbed her glasses. When she turned, ready to dash back outside and to her next midterm, she collided right into a solid mass of chest.

With a choice between loosing her precious source of caffeine and her source of sight, Rey clutched the hot cup to herself, letting her glasses fall to the floor. She leaned down to pick them up at the same moment as the person she’d run into had, and of course she bumped into his head, knocking his glasses onto the floor with hers. Which was just great, really, two people who couldn’t see each trying to retrieve their pair of glasses. With an exasperated sigh, after they’d tried several times to reach for the same pair, he grabbed one of them, pressing them into her hand, and grabbing the other for herself. 

“Watch where you’re going next time,” he growled in a deep voice, his tone indicating that he was obviously just as caffeine deprived as she was. He was all wild hair 

“Maybe don’t stand where people are going to run into you,” she shot back before departing in a flurry, fully intending on having the last word. She got into glass a full ten seconds before the professor did. Only when the professor had passed out the test did she put her glasses back on. 

Something had happened to them. Obviously, the grumpy man had done something to them and ruined them. She took them off, breathing on the glass and rubbing the lenses on her shirt but when she put them back on they were still decidedly not working. She squinted, trying to make them work. Rey wondered wildly if extreme exhaustion or extreme amounts of caffeine could make her vision change suddenly, but that was of course impossible. With a small groan that she hoped no one else would hear, she took the glasses off and set them on the desk, leaning her head down until her nose nearly touched the paper and she could see the tiny words on the page. 

It was a pain in the ass, but at least she finished the test. 

“Something’s wrong with my glasses,” she complained later, flopping into one of the couches at the coffee shop. 

“What do you mean?” Finn asked around a mouth full of scone. 

“I can’t see through them. They worked fine this morning and then I ran into this guy and now I can’t see,” she explained, taking the offending object back off and setting them down with a thud. 

“You’re the one who ran into Kylo?” Poe asked from his place beside Finn. “Funny. He couldn’t see through his glasses either.” 

Rey picked the glasses back up. They certainly looked like hers, same frame and same color. “What do his glasses look like?”

Poe reached a hand out for her pair, looking at them intently before laughing suddenly. “Of course you’d run into someone who had the exact same pair of glasses as you.”

Twenty minutes later, she’s standing outside of Kylo’s apartment banging on the door repeatedly. Finally, it’s pulled open with a forceful swing, the man from that morning glaring out at her. Or maybe he was just squinting to see her.

“You,” he spits, pointing a finger at her accusingly. “You stole my glasses!”

“You’re the one who handed them to me,” she reminds him, moving closer so she can see his face better. 

“Well give them back,” Kylo returns, holding his hand out for the object she has clutched in her hand. She gives them to him, holding her hand out for her own pair. They put them on at the same time, and it’s a relief to be able to see again. 

“You could say thank you,” she prods him, aware she hasn’t said it herself, but she’s not about to show gratitude until he does. 

He swallows, “Thanks for bringing them,” he mutters, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, looking away from her, apparently embarrassed by his attitude. 

“I really just did it to get my sight back. It had nothing to do with your sight,” she teases. Rey smiles at him slightly to soften her words, surprised when he half-heartedly returns the expression.

“Well, you have good taste in glasses at least,” he says.

She laughs a little. “That’s true. Thanks, Kylo.” She turns, having finished her mission to retain her sight, and turns to wave back at him. He’s still standing there, staring after her with an unreadable expression. 

A week later, after break is thankfully over, she found herself back in the coffee shop. She had decided to never again take her glasses off in public, so they stayed firmly on her face, perched just on the end of her nose. When her order was ready, she turned quickly, and there he was, several steps back from her, smiling with his own glasses on. 

“Afraid to stand to close to me?” she asked laughingly. 

“I have an important presentation today,” Kylo defends himself, hands raised, a small kind of smile crooking up his mouth. “I can’t risk another glasses debacle.”

She waits for him to get his coffee when he moves past her, and he looks surprised when he turns around to find her still standing there. “I know a bench,” she says in explanation. “If you have time to drink with me, that is.”

“I have time,” he answers quickly, following her out. 

They sit in silence for the most part, drinking their coffee, trading the occasional mundane comment back and forth. A sudden gust of wind blows her napkin off of her lap, onto the ground. Of course they both reach down to retrieve it at the same time, bumping heads and noses in the process. Rey can’t help but look down at his lips, suddenly so tantalizingly close. Neither of them makes a move away from the other, both there hands still on the napkin. 

She leans forward, determined to just go with it, pressing her lips against his. He responds immediately, pressing into her. Their glasses knock against each other’s, and they both pull away, smiling wildly.

“Should we risk taking our glasses off?” he asks, all seriousness. 

“I think we should,” she says, mimicking his tone. So they both take their glasses off, setting them to the side and meeting back in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
